Terakhir -KrisTao-
by elen lee
Summary: Meski tanpa Appamu disisiku, aku yakin, bisa menguatkanmu, sayang. KrisTao. Geje. BL. OS. Elenlee


**Terakhir –KrisTao-**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

**Genre **: Hurt

**Rate** : T

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Dua namja dengan mengenakan tuksedo putih tengah berdiri didepan pendeta. Yang berambut pirang, Kris. Dan yang berambut hitam itu, Tao. Mereka sekarang telah menjadi sepasang suami-"istri".

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu Kris. Semoga Tuhan memberkati" akhir kata dari pendeta meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Kris dan Tao berhadapan, tangan Kris menggapai tangan Tao, mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan Kris mengecup bibir Tao sekilas. Nampak rona merah di wajah Tao, sayangnya, berbeda dengan Kris.

Tepuk tangan riuh di halaman belakang rumah Kris menandakan kebahagiaan yang tengah melingkupi pernikahan mereka. Sayangnya, tidak dengan Kris.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan berakhir hingga larut malam, menyisakan rasa lelah yang melanda kedua pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka pagi tadi. Kris segera menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua, dan tao mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku akan mandi dulu" tanpa menatap Tao, Kris memasuki kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Tao menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis menatap punggung suaminya.

"Kris, aku siapkan piyamamu ya!" teriak Tao. Tao membuka lemari pakaian Kris, menyiapkan piyama berwarna biru tua milik Kris lalu diletakkannya diatas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi, disusul Tao yang bergantian masuk kamar mandi.

"Kris, aku sudah menyiapkan piyamamu di kasur" dengan wajah meronanya Tao menuju kamar mandi tanpa manatap Kris. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu malu menatap Kris yang hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya. Kris melenggang begitu saja tanpa menjawab perkataan Tao. Dia berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil kaos putih dan celana pendeknya, lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Terlelap tanpa menyadari Tao yang tengah mengintip aktivitasnya tadi.

_Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku, Kris._

Dan air mata itu menetes begitu saja.

Terlalu pedih dan terlalu manis.

* * *

Bunyi kicauan merdu burung dan sinar matahari yang mulai menyinari bumi membuka hari baru Tao sebagai seorang "istri" dari Kris Wu. Dia renggangkan kedua tangannya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tempat yang dia tuju setelah mencuci mukanya adalah dapur. Dia ingin membuatkan sarapan bagi suami dan mertuanya.

"aku masak apa ya? Hmmm…. Sepertinya nasi goring Beijing dan soup tak terlalu buruk juga" Tao tersenyum cerah sambil menggunakan tangan terampilnya meracik dan memasak.

"Aigoo Tao sayang, kenapa tak kau biarkan maid yang memasak saja? Apa kau tak lelah dengan pesta semalam hmm?" Kibum, ibu mertua Tao menepuk pundak Tao, menyapa Tao yang tengah memasak.

"Hehehe, tak apa Eomma, aku kan juga suka memasak. Aku ingin membuat pagi ini istimewa untuk suami dan mertuaku" kata Tao dengan senyum ceria dibibir tipisnya itu.

"hahaha, aku memang tak salah memilih menantu ya yeobo" Siwon berjalan memeluk namja yang sudah melahirkan Kris dari belakang. Lalu memberikan kecupan saying dipipi ibu mertua Tao itu. Tao yang menatap kemesraan mereka menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"hei, yeobo, jangan suka pamer kemesraan" Kibum memukul ringan lengan Siwon dibalas dengan gelak tawa Siwon dan Tao.

"Nah, Eomma, Appa, masakan sudah selesai. Aku akan membangunkan Kris hyung dulu ne" Tao meletakkan nasi goring dan soup yang sudah jadi di meja makan, dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Kris di lantai 2. Bunyi gemericik di kamar mandi menandakan Kris sudah bangun dan tengah mandi.

"Ah, aku akan menyiapkan kemeja kerjanya saja" Tao membuka lemari Kris, menyiapkan kemeja kerja suaminya.

"Kris, setelah mandi dan berpakaian kerja, sarapan bersama ya! Aku, Eomma, Appa menunggumu dibawah!" teriak Tao dari luar kamar mandi. Kris yang mendengar teriakan Tao dari dalam kamar mandi hanya terdiam, menatap pintu kamar mandi cukup lama. Lalu melanjutkan mandinya.

* * *

"mana Kris, Tao-ah?"

"Sedang mandi Appa. Aku sudah berpesan padanya bahwa kita menunggu dia dibawah"

Tak berselang lama, Kris berjalan turun dengan menjinjing tas kantor dan jas kerjanya.

"Aku tak ikut sarapan, aku langsung ke kantor saja"

Tanpa menatap Tao dan orang tuanya, Kris berjalan keluar menuju garasi mobil. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya, lalu melesat menuju kantor, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan 3 orang yang shock dengan sikap Kris.

"Aishhh, anak itu, meski tak libur kerja, setidaknya ikut sarapan dulu kan taka pa, kebiasaan yang belum hilang. Tak apa kan Tao kalau Kris seperti itu?" Kibum menatap Tao dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tak apa Eomma, kemarin Kris-hyung sudah mengatakannya padaku" Tao tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksa.

Setelah selesai sarapan bersama, Tao menuju kamar mereka. Menatap sendu ke arah kemeja yang dia letakkan di atas tempat tidur.

_Kau tak memakainya, bahkan tak menyentuh sedikitpun masakanku, Kris_

* * *

**1 minggu setelah pernikahan**

Matahari mulai tenggelam, digantikan pekatnya malam, menyelimuti dinginnya Seoul. Disebuah kamar, sepasang suami-"istri" tengah merebahkan diri, hanya berdampingan, tanpa berpelukan atau bercerita, tentang kebahagiaan pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan 1 minggu ini. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa kesengajaan, kedua namja itu belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ucapan Tao memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

"Kris, kapan kau akan menyentuhku? Aku cukup lelah dengan kebohonganku pada kedua orang tuamu selama seminggu ini. Tiap pagi mandi dengan rambut kubasahi agar nampak habis kau sentuh semalam. Agar tak ada kecurigaan dari orang tuamu, bahwa kenyataannya sekejap saja kau tak menyentuhku 1 minggu ini"

Kris tersentak akan ucapan Tao. Ditatapnya wajah Tao yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Dan sekali lagi Kris dibuat tersentak dengan ucapan Tao.

"Mereka menginginkan seorang malaikat kecil diantara kita, Kris"

Tao menatap Kris. Mendudukkan dirinya tanpa melepas tatapan mereka. Bola mata Kris mengikuti gerakan duduk Tao. Menatap Tao yang tengah melepas piyama atasnya, menampakkan tubuh atas Tao yang putih bersih. Tao merangkak, menindih tubuh Kris, mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Kris.

"Masuki aku, setelah itu, hutangmu pada Eomma Appa mu lunas Kris"

Kalimat terakhir Tao menandakan dimulainya malam panas mereka.

_Untuk pertama dan terakhir._

* * *

**6 bulan setelah pernikahan**

"Tao sayang, Eomma Appa pergi ke China dulu ne. Menengok halmoni Kris, kemungkinan cukup lama disana, karena Siwon Appa juga ada urusan perusahaan di Beijing. Ingat, teruslah minum susu, dan makan bergizi, Eomma tak ingin kau sakit. Kau tengah mengandung ne" Kibum mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Ne Eomma, hati-hati. Bye Emma, Bye Appa"

Siwon dan Kibum melambaikan tangan mereka meninggalkan Tao yang berdiri di rumah megah Wu.

Tao membalas lambaian tangan mereka dengan riang. Kris menatap kepergian Eomma Appa nya dengan tatapan datar, dan bergegas menuju garasi mobil dan pergi menuju kantor. Tanpa berpamitan dengan Tao. Tao menatap kepergian Kris dengan wajah sendu.

Aku ingin es krim. Aku ingin beli baju baby. Aku ingin es krim. Aku ingin beli baju baby. Tao bergumam sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya layaknya anak kecil. Sepertinya dia mengidam.

Tao bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi menuju mall Seoul. Seorang diri dia berjalan berkelilingi mall dan mencari baju baby dan perlengkapan babynya. Dengan wajah sumringah, dia membeli yang cukup banyak untuk dia nikmati di foodcourt mall tersebut.

"Aegya sayang, Eomma legaaa sekali sudah memakan es krim dan membeli baju-baju lucumu" Tao tersenyum senang sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

_Meski tanpa Appamu disisiku, aku yakin, bisa menguatkanmu, sayang._

* * *

**10 bulan setelah pernikahan**

"K-kriss… k-kriss" Tao yang tengah mendengarkan music, tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"Kkrisss" Tao mencoba berteriak sekali lagi. Memanggil Kris yang sedang membersihkan muka di kamar mandi.

"Hmmm" hanya sebuah gumaman kecil dari Kris, tanggapan Kris terhadap teriakan Tao.

"Kkriss, kumohon, kesinilah" Suara Tao melemah, Nampak celana longgar yang dia pakai basah.

Kris yang terganggu dengan teriakan Tao segera keluar kamar mandi dengan muka marahnya, namun kemarahan itu sirna, berganti wajah terkejutnya melihat keadaan Tao saat ini. Tao kesakitan dan memegang perutnya, serta basah di celananya.

"kau akan melahirkan!" Kris mencicit keras. Panic melanda dirinya.

"Shhh, ambil tas di rak shhh bawah lemariku Krishhh" suara Tao tersendat-sendat menuntun Kris mengambil tas di rak bawah lemarinya. Kris segera membuka lemari Tao dan menyambar tas yang dimaksudkan Tao. Setelah itu, dia bergegas menggendong Tao bridal menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil yang sudah disiapkan maidnya.

"Kabari Eomma Appa!" teriak Kris pada maidnya dibalas dengan tundukan tegas kepala pelayan rumah.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, sambil menatap Tao yang tengah kesakitan.

"jangan kau pejamkan matamu, sebentar lagi akan sampai"

"Ne, shhh, ak-ku akan hhh terushhh membukahh matahh shhh" Tao meringis kesakitan. Kris yang mendengarkan suara kesakitan Tao hanya mampu mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"Pegang tanganku Kris" suara lemah meluncur dari bibir tipis Tao. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Tao, Kris menggenggam erat tangan Tao.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Dan Tao segera dimasukkan ke ruang bersalin oleh perawat di rumah sakit itu.

"Kriss, temani aku"

Anggukan Kris mengisyaratkan bahwa Kris akan menemani persalinan Tao.

_Dan ini yang terakhir Kris_

* * *

Oekkkk oeekkkk

Suara tangis bayi memecahkan ketegangan diruang bersalin itu. Kris menatap bayinya dengan tersenyum hangat. Nampak matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia mengikuti suster yang membersihkan anaknya.

Tao masih belum sadarkan diri setelah berhasil melahirkan dengan operasi Caesar.

Tao membuka perlahan matanya, alat bantu pernapasan menutup mulutnya, infuse dan kabel bertebaran di tubuhnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tampak Kris sedang memandangnya dengan muka sendu, dan menggendong sesuatu.

"Bayiku" suara parau nan lirih Tao memecahkan keheningan ruangan yang disinggahi Tao setelah bersalin itu. Kris mendekat kea rah Tao, membantu Tao menidurkan bayinya di dada Tao. Buliran air mata tak mampu dibendung Tao. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dan inilah kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan akhirnya.

* * *

Kris menatap nisan itu. Memegang dada kirinya, meremas kuat kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

Tangan kanannya memegang buku bergambar panda, bertuliskan "TAO". Meremat kuat buku itu. Buku harian Tao.

_Kris_

_Sahabatku yang luar biasa. Tampan dan baik. Aku menyukainya, sungguh._

_Orang tuaku dan orang tua Kris berencana menjodohkan kami. Aku bahagia, namun tidak bagi Kris. Dipernikahan kami hari ini, Kris tak menunjukkan muka bahagianya._

_Dia tak memakai kemeja yang aku siapkan. Tak apa Kris. Mungkin ini karena kau merasa terkekang atas perjodohan ini, maafkan aku._

_Aku mengidam. Aegya sedang ingin es krim dan aku ingin membeli banyaaakkkkkkk baju baby. Tanpa Kris. Tentu saja._

_Tiap pagi aku selalu mendengarkan lagu ini, Angel, untukmu aegyaku._

_Hao xiang shen me dou bu dong de yi ge hai zi yi yang chun zhen_  
_Chong sheng na ge mei li de shun jian_  
_Shuang yan bi shang you zheng kai le pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng_  
_Liu lian_  
_wo jiu zhen cheng zhan zai ni mian qian ke wang de dao ni shi xian_  
_Zhi shi xiang he ni yi qi zou_  
_liang ge ren yong tong yang de bu diao xie zou_  
_yi ci jiu zu gou_  
_Dang wo cheng zuo zhe feng_  
_zai ni de shi jie jiang luo_  
_Bai se de feng_  
_zai ni shen bian huan rao zhe_  
_Ni wen wo lai zi na li_  
_xiao zhe hui da shi mi mi_  
_Zhi yao shi ni he wo_  
_yi qi zou xia qu_  
_Tian tang zai sui shi he sui di_  
_Dui wo lai shuo ni bi tian shi hai can lan yao yan_  
_Ru guo you shui dui ni bu yi_  
_wo yi ding bu yun xu_  
_Fang fu di yi ci jin ru yi dian yuan de tan te bu an_  
_Rang wo mei tian zhi shi wang zhe ni_  
_xin li yi zhi xiang zhe ni_  
_Suo sui de chen ai he sha li_  
_wo bu hui rang na xie shang hai kao jin ni_  
_Yong yuan shou hu ni_  
_I'm eternally love_  
_Wei ni dang xia kuang feng_  
_shen wei ni de shou hu zhe_  
_Yong yuan you wo_  
_jiu suan shi jie dou leng mo_  
_Mei ci ni tong ku wei qu_  
_wei ni hui ba lei ca qu_  
_Ru guo shi ni he wo_  
_bu guan zai na li_  
_tian tang shi sui shi he sui di_  
_Ai shang ni de wo zai ye mei you di fang ke hui tou_  
_Chi bang yi jing bu zai you_  
_Yong heng de sheng ming bei duo zou, oh no_  
_Ke wo yi ran gan jue xing fu wei yi de li you_  
_Yin wei wo de yong heng xian zai jiu shi ni_  
_eternally love_  
_Dang wo cheng zuo zhe feng_  
_zai ni de shi jie jiang luo_  
_Bai se de feng_  
_zai ni de shen bian huan rao zhe from you_  
_Ni wen wo lai zi na li_  
_xiao zhe hui da shi mi mi_  
_Zhi yao shi ni he wo_  
_yi qi zou xia qu_  
_Tian tang zai sui shi he sui di_

_(English Translate:_

_As innocent as a child who doesn't understand anything_  
_That beautiful moment of rebirth_  
_Close and then open your eyes afraid that everything is a dream_  
_With nostalgia_  
_I sincerely stand in front of you eager to get in your line of sight_  
_I just want to walk together with you_  
_two people walking to the same pace_  
_a concerto_  
_just once is more than enough_  
_When I ride the wind_  
_and land on your world_  
_A white breeze will surround you_  
_You ask where I come from_  
_I smile and reply that it's a secret_  
_As long as it's you and me_  
_continuing on together_  
_Heaven is any time and any place_  
_To me you are more dazzling than an angel_  
_If anyone is unjust to you_  
_I will definitely not allow it_  
_This uneasiness is as if it is my first time entering the Garden of Eden_  
_Every day I only watch you_  
_and constantly think of you in my heart_  
_Trivial dust and gravel_  
_I will not let those harms get near you_  
_I will protect you forever_  
_I will block the intense wind for you_  
_as your guardian_  
_You will always have me_  
_even if the entire world is indifferent_  
_Whenever you suffer and are wronged_  
_I will wipe away your tears_  
_If it's you and me_  
_no matter where it is_  
_heaven is any time and any place_  
_The me who has fallen in love with you does not have a place to look back on_  
_My wings are already gone_  
_My eternal life has been taken away, oh no_  
_But I feel the same happiness as before for only one reason_  
_Because now you are my eternity_  
_eternally love_  
_When I ride the wind_  
_and land on your world_  
_A white breeze will surround you from you_  
_You ask where I came from_  
_I smile and reply that it's a secret_  
_As long as it's you and me_  
_continuing on together_  
_Heaven is any time and any place)_

_Dokter menyarankanku menggugurkan kandunganku. Big no! ini sudah bulan ke tujuh, aku tak akan melakukannya. Biarkan malaikat ini hidup, aku ingin menatapnya meski sekali. Aku harus melawan rasa sakit ini._

_Kris, aku tahu hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Maafkan aku memaksamu untuk mendampingiku, namun aku sungguh mencintaimu. Hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi. Kanker otak ini sudah menggerogotiku hingga stadium akhir. Jaga aegya kita Kris. Maaf aku tak pernah sopan, karena tak memanggilmu "hyung"._

_Saranghae, Kris-hyung_

**END**

Ntahlah apa yang aku pikirkan, selamat membaca ya buat reader semua ^^


End file.
